


Flirting on the Battlefield

by vanilla107



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Unresolved Sexual Tension, can this be catergorized as fluff, catradora, it might get steamy later, just....a whole lot of sexual tension..., not me, the sexual tension is HIGH, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: “Did...did you just moan-?” Catra asked, a grin spreading across her face and her eyes twinkling in mirth.“No! I-I did not!” Adora yelled, her voice high pitched. Glimmer and Bow’s voices were getting louder and Catra knew she had to leave.Catra chuckled and leaned closer to Adora’s face, the saviour of Brightmoon, completely still underneath her.“Well, Adora. If that wasn’t a sign of desire...then I don’t know what is.”**************The Horde's last mission was a failure and Catra knows if she doesn't produce results, there will be consequences. After receiving some advice from Entrapta, she tries a new tactic, one that starts to work a little too well...





	1. Are you blushing?

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my fourth She Ra fanfiction and it's unhealthy. I literally can't stop thinking of this show and I NEED SEASON TWO NOW. Anyway, I feel like this is something Catra would totally try to do to get the upper hand! I hope you all enjoy reading it! Remember that comments, indeed make me combust with happiness.
> 
> Stay healthy!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

Catra banged her fist on the table in frustration.

“Dammit! How did they beat us again?” she yelled and Scorpia watched the feline pace up and down in their boardroom.

Catra, Scorpia and Entrapta where all together, trying to come up with new plan on how to conquer Brightmoon. Their last mission hadn’t been a success. If anything, it had been a disaster and one of their worst missions so far.

“Maybe it’s because they’re princesses and they have magical powers and we don’t?” asked Scorpia and Catra ran a hand down her face in annoyance.

“I _know that_ Scorpia. We all do.”

A loud boom came from the adjoined room and Catra groaned.

“Entrapta, there _better_ not be anything broken in there!” she yelled and the only response was a giggle.

“Nope! Everything’s fine! I needed to test out two new chemicals and observe their reactions. Now, what seems to be the main problem at hand?”

Catra lost it and screamed in frustration.

She flipped their planning table which had all their failed plans scatter on the floor. Her sudden rage shocked Scorpia. Sure, the princess had seen Catra angry but this...this was anger on another level.

“We have to get better! We can’t let this constantly happen! Hordak is expecting results and I can only afford to screw up a few times. There is no way I’ll be compared to Shadow Weaver’s failures!” Catra roared. She paced around the room, her frustrations slowly seeping away.

She walked over to their board of all the princesses in the alliance. Adora was right in the center and Catra sighed as she knocked her head against the photo.

“I have to report to Hordak next week and if there’s no improvement...I might lose my position of Force Captain...or worse,” she whispered and she felt Scorpia place a pincer on her shoulder.

“I understand your frustration but what can we do? We’ve tried everything...stealing Adora’s sword, stealing it while she was She ra, capturing Glimmer, capturing Angella...I think we’ve run out of ideas…” Scorpia murmured.

“What? No we haven’t! Catra obviously needs to use her knowledge in her relationship with Adora to her advantage!” Entrapta said cheerfully while she tinkered with a mini robot.

Catra and Scorpia stared at the scientist and she looked at them with a smile on her face.

“Um...can you please repeat that in normal non-science speech?” asked Scorpia and Entrapta sighed.

“Catra knew Adora when they were little kids. Catra should know Adora’s fears and desires. Maybe we can get some sort of plan from that,” she explained and Catra stared long and hard at Adora’s photo.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she smirked as she ripped off Adora’s picture from the board.

“I think...I think I have an idea.”

**************************

It was a few weeks later when the Horde attacked Brightmoon. The team was on a skiff awaiting their orders.

“Remember the plan. You guys keep the princesses from assisting She ra. I’ll take her head on and proceed to put my plan into place. Understood?” Catra said, her sharp tone of her voice rattling a few soldiers.

There was a chorus of ‘Yes Force Captain Catra!” and she grinned widely as she saw Brightmoon up ahead.

_Oh, this is going to be fun._

***************************

Catra gasped in pain as she was slammed against a boulder, She ra’s hand holding her neck firmly in place. They were in a shallow pond while the rest of the Horde fought the princesses on the other side of the kingdom. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow over everything. Catra hated to admit it, but She ra looked breathtaking in the gold light but she had to stay focused. They weren’t too far apart and Catra noticed how blue She ra’s eyes were.

“What happened to all your training, Catra? What happened to you always striking first?” She ra gloated and Catra felt her blood boil.

_Calm down. Just wait._

“Sorry, I got lost in your eyes. Can you repeat that?” Catra asked, her voice coming out a little lower than usual since her windpipe was under pressure but her tone still sounded seductive.

It was a bad pick up line but she knew it would be enough to confuse She ra for a good second so that she could escape her grip. She ra’s grip around her neck immediately loosened and she looked dumbfounded.

“What did you just say-? Ahh!” she screamed as Catra jabbed her side and escaped her grip.

Catra wasted no time in punching She ra in the stomach and roundhouse kicking her. The princess fell on her knees, clutching her stomach in pain.

“You know, She ra, this whole princessy get up of yours always confused me. Are you still the same Adora I know or do you suddenly feel entitled and put yourself on a pedestal because you’re ‘oh so high and mighty’?” Catra asked as she knelt down and grabbed her collar and yanked the princess closer to her.

She ra gasped in pain and Catra laughed.

“All this princess power and you still got your ass handed to you. I had high hopes for you She ra.”

Before Catra could say another word, the princess grabbed Catra’s body slammed her into the water.

Catra shrieked. She _hated_ water.

“Aw, little kitty still afraid of the water? How about you go for a swim?” She ra grinned as she watched Catra clench her jaw in anger before the feline’s entire facial expression changed.

Catra’s eyes sparkled with mischief and her eyes flickered to the princess’s lips.

“Bite me,” she purred and She ra froze and felt her face heat up in embarrassment.

“Are you blushing?” Catra teased and she felt the strong girl’s grip falter at her question.

“I...What-?” was all she managed to get out before Catra kicked her off of her, winding her in the process.

She shook away the water coating her back and saw the princess gasping for breath next to her, lying on her back. As planned, a Horde skiff swooped down and had a ladder ready for her to latch onto. Catra quickly ran over to the struggling princess and knelt down. Her sensitive hearing picked up that Glimmer, Bow and the other princesses were right around the corner.

“Dream of me, okay Adora?” Catra said flirtatiously as she gently caressed her cheek before all the princesses arrived.

She ran back the the plane and latched onto the ladder as Bow and Glimmer appeared from around the corner and tried to shoot down the skiff. They took off and Catra was pleased to see that most of the Horde soldiers had retreated already. Scorpia looked at Catra from the pilot’s seat and grinned.

“So? How’d it go?”

“All according to plan,” Catra smirked and Scorpia laughed.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Scorpia teased and Catra’s posture became rigid.

“No! This is all part of the plan, Scorpia! You know that!” Catra hissed, her voice becoming a few octaves higher and the princess laughed.

“I was kidding! But good performance anyway. Just...how are you going to explain this to Hordak?”

“I’ll sort it out. Don’t worry. Now everyone needs rest. We need to keep this up for the next week for it to be effective.”

“Yes, Catra. Let’s go back to the Fright Zone.”

Catra nodded and looked out of the plane and saw all the princesses surrounding She ra.

The princess de-transformed and Adora looked at the retreating skiff. Catra swore she made eye contact with her old friend but she just smiled.

There was so much more where that came from.

*******************

That evening Catra tossed and turned in her bed, frustrated that she couldn’t sleep. Scorpia’s words had her head in shambles.

Did she enjoy being seductive and teasing towards Adora?

Yes.

Did that mean she liked Adora?

...Possibly…?

_NO! I need to concentrate on the Horde and being the best possible Force Captain. I can’t like my enemy._

Catra stared at the ceiling and thought of how Adora looked when she had said those provocative words. They had been friends since they were kids and Catra knew Adora had a soft spot for flirting or any brazen compliment. She used to be reduced to a blushing mess when they were kids and Catra teased her about it constantly.

As they got older, Adora managed to control herself around the teasing but still blushed if Catra tried hard enough. Since Adora joined the rebels, their talking ceased and Adora’s immunity to Catra’s comments must’ve lowered. The feline chuckled and grinned in the darkness, her blue and yellow eyes bright with anticipation.

“Oh, Adora. Tomorrow can’t come fast enough.”

****************************************

Adora was freaking out back at Brightmoon and she couldn’t sleep. She ended up pacing her room instead.

“What...Catra? _What are you doing!”_

Adora wasn’t surprised with Catra’s flirty behaviour but when she joined the rebellion, all of that ceased to exist. Now, Catra was just whipping out pick up lines and challenging her in her seductive tone which did make her heart beat a little faster and-

“Stop!” Adora yelled at her thoughts as she felt her face burn with embarrassment as she flopped herself onto her bed.

“Catra must have an angle with this. What game is she playing at?” she thought out loud.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing came to her mind when she questioned it. She grabbed a pillow and screamed with frustration into it.

“It’s okay...tomorrow is a new day...you just need to trust yourself. Besides, after the attack the Horde did today, they won’t plan another attack for a few more days...sleep Adora. You can do this. You just need to train.” Adora sighed heavily and got under her covers.

_Catra…whatever you’re planning, you won’t get away with it._

**************************

“The Horde’s attacking a village! We need to go now!” yelled Glimmer as she burst into Adora’s room.

“W-what? But...but we just fought them yesterday!” Adora shrieked as she bolted out of bed.

“Look, I don’t know what angle they’re going for. First they attacked the palace and now it’s a village. I don’t know the connection but all I know is that Catra is there.”

Adora’s sense were wide alert when Glimmer said her old friend’s name.

“Let’s go stop the Horde,” she said with determination and grabbed her sword.

_I will not let my guard down this time._

“For the honour of Grayskull!”

**************************

“Hey Adora~,” Catra purred when she saw She ra approach her.

They were in a secluded part of a forest, away from the village. Glimmer had told her to go after Catra while the other princesses fought off the Horde and helped the villagers. She ra gritted her teeth and there was something about it that made Catra chuckle.

“What? You aren’t happy to see me?” she smirked as she took a fighting stance.

She ra threw her sword and it landed just a few centimeters away from Catra’s face, lodged into a tree.

“Okay then, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Catra hissed and she pounced, knocking She ra to the floor.

She ra immediately got up and charged for the feline. Catra jumped into the trees and hid amongst the foliage. The princess cursed. The trees leaves were thick and she couldn’t spot her Catra in them.

“So, Adora...you do realize I’m still going to call you Adora right? I mean you’ll always be Adora to me.” Catra’s voice echoed in the trees and She ra tried to find the source of it but was fruitless.

“Anyway, how was your sleep? Have sweet dreams?”

She ra retrieved her sword and clenched it to hard that her knuckles turned white.

“I hope you had sweet dreams and you know how dreams can reveal what our subconscious is thinking of. So, did you dream of me?” Catra giggled.

“Shut up!” She ra yelled into the open space.

“I wonder what you dreamed of me? The two of us together maybe? Like how it was before you left the Horde or...?”

Suddenly Catra pounced from one of the branches and hit She ra straight in the back, knocking her to her knees.

“Or did you dream of us differently...hmmm...like...” Catra walked over to She ra who was still on the ground trying to regain her breath.

She put She ra into a headlock and she felt She ra’s hands grip onto her arm to break free.

“-Doing things Shadow Weaver would’ve never wanted us doing together?” Catra whispered into her princess’s ear before kneeing She ra in her back.

She ra hissed in pain and Catra let her out of her headlock and immediately took refuge in the trees once more.

“You’re being a coward, Catra! Fight me like a Horde soldier!”

She ra snapped and she heard Catra’s giggle once more.

“You know I fight dirty, Adora. Just because you’re a princess now doesn’t mean I change too.”

_Don’t let your guard down, Adora. Focus!_

“I never changed! I found out that what the Horde was doing was wrong! How can you be fine with innocent people being hurt and losing their homes to the Horde?” she hissed and from the corner of her eye she saw Catra’s form leap towards her.

She turned sharply and hit the feline, causing her to crash into a thick tree. She ra walked over to Catra and grabbed her by her shirt and lifted her into the air, her sword dangerously close to her neck.

“Let go of my shirt, Adora,” Catra said slowly and She ra could feel her legs shaking.

“Enough! What are you planning with the Horde?” the princess pressed and slammed Catra into the tree, hoping she would be quiet. Catra hissed in pain but regained composure and looked directly into She ra’s clear blue eyes and gave her a wink.

“Let go of my shirt Adora, unless you plan on ripping it off of me...”

She ra’s eyes widened and she stared at Catra. Without a second of hesitation, the feline kicked her in the chest and lept to the other side of the clearing.

“You should see your face right now, Adora. You are _so red_ ,” Catra laughed and She ra clenched her fists in anger.

“Do you think this is some sort of game to you Catra? What are you playing at?” she screamed in frustration as she turned to face Catra.

“Maybe...it’s a little game called Cat and Mouse…and guess what-?” Catra ran towards her, her claws ready to inflict damage. The blonde managed to block her claws from scratching her but they were now face to face.

“-You’re the mouse,” Catra whispered before jumping back into the trees.

She ra gripped her sword and shook her head furiously.

“You think some seductive words are going to get to my head?” she hissed and sensed movement from behind her. She turned around but was too late as Catra knocked her to the floor, using all of her force to pin the giant woman to the ground.

“Well...haven’t they already?” Catra smirked as she saw the prominent blush rise on She ra’s cheeks.

Suddenly, She ra’s form flickered and she de-transformed back into Adora.

Adora stared at Catra with wide, confused eyes, her cheeks now painfully, obviously red.

“Adora? Adora!” Bow and Glimmer’s voices echoed the forest and Catra gritted her teeth in frustration.

She wasn’t finished with making Adora flustered but she had to go if she didn’t wanted to be caught.

“Bye Adora. Dream of me, ‘kay?” As she said those words she trailed a hand down the flustered girls face, down to her neck.

Catra’s blue and yellow eyes gazed into the endless depths of blue that was Adora’s, when suddenly a noise erupted from Adora’s throat and Catra froze, her eyes taking in the full picture of the girl beneath her.

“Did...did you just moan-?” Catra asked, a grin spreading across her face and her eyes twinkling in mirth.

“No! I-I did not!” Adora yelled, her voice high pitched. Glimmer and Bow’s voices were getting louder and Catra knew she had to leave.

Catra chuckled and leaned closer to Adora’s face, the saviour of Brightmoon, completely still underneath her.

“Well, Adora. If that wasn’t a sign of _desire_...then I don’t know what is.”

Without another word, she stood up and sprinted into the forest.

“Adora! Are you alright?” Glimmer yelled and her two friends burst into the clearing, weapons ready.

“I...I’m okay. Catra got away though.”

“Well, there will be another day when she gets caught. The Horde soldiers did do some serious damage on the village though. We need to go help them clean up and restore it first.”

Adora nodded and walked out of the clearing, only looking back once to relive how Catra had made her feel so vulnerable.

***************************

“Scorpia, you should’ve seen her face! It was priceless! A few more days of this and we’ll soon have full control of Brightmoon and Etheria!” Catra laughed and Scorpia smiled.

“So what is this flirting tactic anyway? How did you know Adora would still be affected by it?” Catra lept from her bed and onto the floor.

“I sorta guessed. I knew Adora always got flustered when I teased her when we were younger but I didn’t think it would still work!” Catra cackled and walked to the boardroom with Scorpia following behind her. “All we need to do is keep this up and Brightmoon will be in out hands.”

“Look Catra, I’m glad you’re happy but are you sure you want to go through with this? What if Adora becomes immune?” Catra’s canines glinted as she smiled.

“Oh, don’t worry, Scorpia. It’ll be fine. If anything, Adora hasn’t even faced the worst of it yet and she should be freaking out back at Brightmoon now. She won’t become immune anytime soon.”

**************************************

Back at Brightmoon, Adora was pacing her room again, mentally cursing herself.

She had moaned in the forest. Everything had happened so fast and she had moaned in pleasure to Catra’s touch and it was a disaster. She couldn’t help it. It just happened. Catra had been on top of her, saying all these _damn seductive_ words with that tone that drove her brain crazy and her body had just responded-

Adora fell onto her bed and screamed into the blankets.

“Why? What is wrong with me? I shouldn’t be feeling things like this for Catra! She’s my enemy!”

 _Yeah, an enemy you want to do all sorts of sinful things too,_ her brain said. “Shut up!” Adora yelled to her brain and she groaned in defeat. She wracked her head trying to figure out what the hell Catra was trying to prove.

“Does she think I like her more than a friend?” she wondered out loud but then covered her head with her pillow.

“That’s not the problem! You freeze up when fighting her and Catra can not have that power over you!” Adora said to herself.

"She...she's with the Horde. This isn't some casual flirting or any sign of attraction. It's...war strategy," Adora said softly, her heart sore at the words. 

_“Let go of my shirt Adora, unless you plan on ripping it off of me...”_

_“Or did you dream of us differently...hmmm...like...doing things Shadow Weaver never wanted us doing together?”_

Adora could feel the heat rising to her face and could almost feel how Catra’s body had pinned her to the ground.

_No, Catra is using your emotions against you. Fight it._

She began pacing again, her brain working ten times faster. She walked over to her window and looked out, envisioning the Fright Zone among the forest.

“I’ll be ready next time Catra, you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into,” Adora hissed and went to bed.


	2. Adora strikes back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a HOT minute since I've updated this and the second chapter is finally here! University is in full swing and the work is lowkey killing me but let's not talk about that! I know I didn't update this for a whole freaking month but life happens and other stuff became a priority. BUT! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! You might want to read this alone because things get HEATED ;) A huge thank you to all the wonderful comments on the first chapter! They made my heart so warm! Thank you for taking time to read my work. <3
> 
> Stay healthy!  
> vanilla107  
> xoxo

It was the day after the ‘Catra had pinned Adora to the ground’ incident and the blonde had been up all night practicing new techniques as She-ra.

Adora knew that Catra had a plan. She knew the brunette always had one and the flirting tactic wasn’t going to last.

She had prepared herself and only prayed that she could keep her emotions at bay. She hated how Catra had her wound so tightly around her finger and one sentence was able to turn her into a flustered mess.

“Okay Adora. Just…concentrate. You’ve planned all your possible outcomes and…this can’t be the way you fall,” she murmured softly as she ran a hand down her sword before going to meet up with Glimmer and Bow.

She ate breakfast with her two friends, listening to the Glimmer’s words but her brain replaying every flirty purr and seductive smirk.

Glimmer mentioned something about visiting Perfuma but when a guard ran into the dining hall, Adora was already transformed into She-ra.

_Not this time Catra. I finally know how to stop this madness._

_*******************************************************_

“Glimmer?”

“Yeah, Bow?”

“Do…do you notice anything different about Adora lately? She seems to be sorta…lost in her own thoughts.”

The princess raised an eyebrow as she glanced at the princess warrior in front of them. The Princess Alliance was running through a thick forest, their destination only a few meters away, with She-ra leading them. Their battle with the Horde was in Horde territory and they were enslaving villagers to take back to the Fright Zone. It was a huge break through for the Alliance, since there hadn’t been any proof of the existence of this Horde camp up until now.

Adora knew that Catra had to be there and she clenched her sword in anger.

“Adora is probably tense. We’ve never been attacked by the Horde like this before and she technically lost her battles to Catra even though she always managed to escape. I think she’s just determined,” Glimmer said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Bow didn’t look convinced and looked at his golden haired friend in worry.

“Okay…I just…I’ll keep an eye on her.”

Glimmer was about to answer him when She-ra stopped and raised an index finger to her lips to signal them to be quiet. They all stopped and crouched behind some bushes.

“The Horde camp is right around this corner. We need to sneak inside and take them down. Perfuma, Netossa and Sea Hawk will free the prisoners and Mermista, Spinnerella and Frosta will take out any guards. Bow and Glimmer, you cover the main area as I take down the main headquarters as well as make sure that all the prisoners that are freed are in a safe zone,” She-ra explained and all the princesses nodded and took their positions.

_Watch out Catra. I’ll get you this time._

_**********************************************_

The battle between the Horde started a few minutes ago, with the princesses tearing through the camp. Everything was going according to plan.

She-ra was in the main headquarters, the cold metal structure feeling anything but cosy. It was spacious with tables full of blueprints and screens with flickering images of the Fright Zone. There were no windows, only natural light streaming in from the skylight.

 _Destroy the headquarters and leave. If Catra shows up, fight. Do not get distracted,_ she repeated in her brain as she lifted her sword.

“Adora, how nice to see you again,” a low voice purred from behind her and She-ra could feel her hairs stand on end.

_No. Concentrate. She doesn’t have power over you._

The princess turned around and clenched her jaw when she saw the feline in the light. She looked so damn smug and She-ra wanted nothing more than to punch it off her face.

 _Or kiss it_ , argued her brain but she quickly buried the thought.

She needed to calm down. If she was going to do this, she needed to do it free of irrational thoughts.

“Same to you Catra,” she replied and for a split second she saw surprise flash in the feline’s blue and amber eyes.

‘Oh Adora, you won’t be saying that once I’m done with you,” Catra grinned as she flicked her fingers and her claws were revealed.

“Maybe you’ll be…moaning my name again, hmm?” she teased and She-ra could feel the blood rush to her cheeks.

“Your old tricks won’t work this time. Now stop stalling and fight!”

She-ra wasted no time in lunging at the brunette, who quickly dodged her sword, but the stinging pain on the feline’s side told her that the sword had gotten its hit. Catra hissed as the princess got in another hit across her shoulder. The wounds weren’t deep to Catra but they were deep enough to draw blood and cause a stinging pain. Another hit on her back, abdomen, leg and arm left the feline clutching her wounds, the pain sinking into her skin.

Catra gritted her teeth and eyed the princess as she slowly circled her.

“I never thought I’d see the day that you would be so focused. You need to _relax_ Adora. How about I show you how?” she smirked when she saw the familiar rise of red in the princess’s cheeks but screamed internally when She-ra didn’t appear to be affected by her words.

“Oh no Catra…not this time. How about I show _you_ instead?”

The feline’s eyes widened as She-ra threw the hilt of the sword at an incredible speed, knocking her to the floor.

_Shit! Adora isn’t affected anymore? No…I need to restrategize but I need to get out of this first-_

Catra’s thoughts were interrupted as she felt She-ra’s hands grip her shirt and slam her into the wall. She grunted in pain realizing her calves had hit a narrow table behind her, making all the blueprints flutter to the floor.

“Adora, we had this discussion last time. Let go of my shirt unless-“ Catra started, her flirty tone causing She-ra to tense up.

 _Not this time, Catra,_ the blonde thought.

“-Unless you want me to rip it off? What makes you think I don’t plan on doing that?” Adora interrupted, looking at the feline with lidded eyes.

Catra felt her breath stop in her throat.

_What. The. Fuck?_

The feline couldn’t believe her ears as she tried to think of a comeback.

_Breathe, Catra. Hit her with the next best thing. Do it now._

“Go ahead Adora. If you’re woman enough,” she said as she licked her lips and made direct eye contact with the princess.

Catra had been sure.

She had been _damn sure_ Adora would’ve turned red, been as flustered as a nun or would’ve run away but the feeling of the bottom half of her top being ripped off her midsection made her gasp.

Her smooth, brown, muscled abdomen was exposed as well as the wounds she had gotten while fighting the warrior princess.

_When did…when did Adora become so…?_

_Seductive? Flirtatious?_

_Adora was never like this?_

Catra’s whole body shut down for a second, not knowing what to do with the situation but it flickered back on as she felt She-ra break some of the piping from the wall behind her and twist the metal around her wrists.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?“ Catra growled as she struggled and winced in pain as her wounds protested.

“Just teaching you a lesson. Don’t try your tactics with me Catra. They don’t work anymore. I know this won’t hold you but it will stop you from distracting me while I destroy this building-“

The princess fell silent as she felt warm liquid on her arm. She stared at the crimson liquid and looked at Catra’s shoulder.

“You…you’re bleeding…?” She-ra exclaimed and Catra felt her cheeks flush as the princess’s gaze ran down her body.

“Yeah, people bleed when they get cut Adora. Your sword did this,” she coughed, trying to regain composure.

She-ra was quiet for a moment. She hadn’t expected the sword to cut _that_ deep and she knew for a fact that those wounds would scar. The princess thought of the marks Catra had left on her back and sighed.

She hadn’t planned on using her newfound powers so early but…this was an emergency. After months of practice she had finally learnt how to heal as She-ra.

Just her hand touching a person and whispering “For the honour of Grayskull” would heal a wound completely. After a few more months, she could now apply contact and not have to say the phrase anymore. Adora hadn’t told Glimmer or Bow in fear of expectations and not being able to meet them, so she kept it a secret, practicing more and more every day until she felt confident.

“I need to heal you,” She-ra stated and took a step towards her and Catra’s eyes widened.

“No, you don’t. Stop. You don’t _need_ to do _anything._ I’m not someone you need to save-“

“-Those wounds may not seem deep to you but they will scar and stay there. So unless you want these all over you, I suggest you take my advice-”

“-I don’t care!” Catra screamed, her anger raging.

The fact that they were on opposite sides of the war as well as Adora’s moral compass to help anyone was just annoying her.

She did not need her help.

She wasn’t helpless.

She wasn’t weak.

And she was sure as hell not going to be healed when she could bandage herself back at the Horde.

“You think you’re doing me a favour, Adora?” she snarled her eyes flashing with malice.

“Yes, unless you want a _permanent reminder_ that I did this, I suggest you shut up!”

Catra froze and watched as She-ra buried the sword into the ground and reached out a hand to the first wound on the feline’s shoulder.

 “You’re wasting your time you-”  

The feline was silenced as she felt warmth radiate from the princess’s hand as it made contact with her shoulder. Catra could feel a tingling sensation travel through her shoulder and after a few seconds, She-ra removed her hand and the wound was fully healed.

“Okay, you’re a magic princess, I get it. You healed me. Now let me go-“

Catra inhaled quickly when she felt She-ra’s hand trail down her shoulder to her arm, the touch sending shivers down her spine.

“Ad…Adora you can _stop,”_ Catra said through gritted teeth, the only thing stopping her from completely giving in to She-ra’s touch.

She-ra looked up as she removed her hand from Catra’s arm and-

Catra’s heart dropped.

The princess _smirked_.

“What’s the matter Catra? You feel a little…warm.”

Catra glared at the blonde and clawed at her restraints.

“Once I’m out of here-“

“You’ll be fully healed!” She-ra grinned and the blue eyes drifted to Catra’s midsection.

“Adora. Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare,” Catra hissed.

“Catra, I am healing you out of the kindness of my heart. Just a small touch here and there. What _are_ you so worried about?” She-ra whispered softly, gently tilting Catra’s chin so that they were eye to eye.

And for once, Catra was speechless.

_When did Adora become so bold?_

_Her hands are so soft…_

_Who is this woman?_

The thoughts in Catra’s head gave She-ra enough time to place her hand on the feline’s leg and Catra _melted_.

She stopped struggling.

She allowed it to happen.

She was touch starved and she would be lying through her teeth if she said she wasn’t enjoying it.

The Horde frowned on any sort of affection and the hugs the two girls managed to sneak in when they were younger became more and more guarded.

She-ra’s hands moved to the brunette’s midsection and Catra bit her lip. She felt the warm hand on her hip and clenched her hands into fists to prevent herself from gasping out in pleasure.

“You okay Catra?” the warm, teasing voice asked.

She could only nod as she felt the warm tingling sensation jumped from the princess to her skin.

“Are you _done?”_ Catra demanded, her body slowly hurting from being in the uncomfortable position.

“No, two more. But…those ones need both hands. Your back and abdomen,” She-ra nodded as she removed her hand from Catra’s side. “Why? Kitten uncomfortable?”

“ _Don’t_ call me that! And yes, in case you haven’t noticed, I am restrained.”

“Let me do your abdomen first then I’ll release you.”

It took every bit of Catra’s self control to not surrender to the princess right then and there as her hands pressed against her stomach.

Bare skin against bare skin.

The soft look in She-ra’s eyes as she focused on healing the wound…it made Catra’s heart skip. The princess removed her hands and Catra immediately missed them on her skin.

“Don’t you dare try to run away,” She-ra said firmly as she untied the pipes but Catra jerked forward trying to run.

The princess anticipated this and grabbed the brunette’s wrists and pinned them to the wall.

“I told you not to run away,” the blonde said, her face only centimeters away from the feline’s who tried to kick the princess in the gut.

“Let me go-!”

Catra yelped as she felt the princess’s hand snake up her lower back, now fully exposed because of her torn shirt. The brunette stopped kicking when she felt She-ra’s hand on her wound and she was done for.

Her body deflated and she sighed as the princess worked her magic.

“Adora…” she whispered and she felt the shift in the atmosphere.

She-ra cautiously removed her hand keeping Catra’s wrists pinned to the wall and found its way to the feline’s back. Catra’s hands had a mind of their own as they loosely wrapped around the princess’s neck.

She needed more.

She wanted to be closer to Adora.

She heard the princess let out a noise of surprise when her legs wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer, so that there wasn’t space between their bodies.

Catra closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, the warmth radiating from She-ra’s hands easing her pain as well as relaxing her tense muscles.

She-ra, or rather, Adora, couldn’t believe what she was witnessing. Catra was completely at her mercy, the once power-hungry feline like butter in her hands.

She’d be lying to say her ego hadn’t been inflated through all of this.

The blonde felt that the wound on Catra’s back was larger than the other ones she had inflicted and she felt a stab of guilt. She really hadn’t intended on hurting Catra. She just needed her out of the way so that she could do her job.

And now she was helping.

 _Yeah…if you could call lovingly caressing your sworn enemy’s naked body ‘helping’,_ her brain laughed and She-ra squashed the thought.

She-ra gently moved her hands under Catra’s top to heal the whole back and heard the feline moan in contempt.

“Adora…that…” she whispered.

“Feels good?” the princess asked hopefully.

“Hmmm,” Catra responded, gently arching her back as She-ra’s hands glided down to her lower back.

Catra was too far gone to realize how wrong this was and Adora was too absorbed in her task of healing.

She-ra’s hands began making lazy figure-eights on her spine and the two of them sat in silence. Eventually, her hands settled on Catra’s hips and the feline opened her eyes taking in the clear blue of the princess in front of her.

There was a silence before She-ra felt Catra’s hands in her hair, the feline massaging the princess’s scalp, the pinpricks of pleasure relieving the blonde.

The world didn’t exist. The yelling and clash of metal from outside was on mute.

 It was only the two of them alone.

No fighting.

No war.

Just them.

She-ra hummed softly, her thumbs making small circles on Catra’s skin, causing the feline to feel a shiver down her spine.

Their faces were close and Adora’s heart nearly leap out of her chest when Catra’s gaze dropped to the princess’s lips and back to her eyes.

The blonde tilted her head and Catra leaned in-

Suddenly, an explosion shook the building and She-ra’s eyes widened.

They were in a Horde camp.

She was on a mission.

The Princess Allience was fighting the Horde outside.

And she _was not_ supposed to be in this position with Catra.

It seemed that Catra snapped out of her dreamy haze and the two stared at each other before another explosion caused them to break apart.

_Oh my Etheira, I nearly kissed her! No…Complete the mission. You came here to do that. Deal with Catra later._

Without looking back, the blonde summoned all her strength and with one swing she dragged her sword through the metal, causing the building to cave in. Dust rose and She-ra coughed before searching the area where the feline had been moments before.

Catra was gone and she tried to not feel disappointed.

“Adora? Adora!” a voice yelled and the princess turned to it and ran out of the building.

She met Glimmer outside and was enveloped into a hug.

“We did it! We saved the villagers!”

She-ra detransformed and Adora smiled.

“What about you? Did you fight Catra?”

“Yeah…and she met her match,” Adora said, trying to not let her blush show.

Glimmer squealed happily and the rest of the princesses and freed villagers joined them.

“We need to get these villagers back to their homes and report back to Queen Angella. Let’s go,” said Mermista with a grin as the villagers cheered.

Adora nodded and walked away from the now destroyed Horde camp. She looked back, her fingertips still tingling from touching Catra’s skin and the memory of them almost kissing.

“Adora? C’mon!” yelled Glimmer and she turned her back from the scene and walked away.

***************************************

Catra swallowed uneasily as she faced Hordak.

“Lord Hordak, I can explain-“

“I’m sure you can Force Captain Catra but I am not seeing any results. Your failure today has disappointed me.”

Hordak’s deep voice echoed the room and Catra closed her mouth and nodded, her stomach clenching in worry.

“I know and I will do a better job next time that will bring Brightmoon down.”

Hordak was silent as his red eyes never broke contact with hers.

“I know you will. Force Captain Scorpia had told me you have a plan and I must admit…I’ve never seen three days of constant attacks before…I am impressed even though you did fail to protect the base. You may leave Force Captain Catra but I expect to not have a situation where we lose a whole camp like this  _again. Am I clear?”_

Catra sent a silent thank you to Scorpia and nodded.

“Yes, Lord Hordak.”

The feline walked back to her room and flopped onto her bed before screaming into her pillow.

Her body still tingled from where She-ra had touched her and she knew she hadn’t hallucinated almost kissing her enemy. She had to keep her emotions to herself from the moment she had escaped the camp until now and it all tumbled out of her body.

“Adora! _What are you doing?”_ she screamed before sitting up straight and putting her head in her hands.

“Why? _Whyyyy?”_ she groaned.

“Catra?” Scorpia’s voice startled the feline and she jumped up in surprise.

“Scorpia! How long have you been there? What did I say about knocking?” Catra yelled and Scorpia raised an eyebrow before the brunette sighed.

“Sorry…I just had an intense day and getting lectured by Hordak isn’t fun.”

“I understand. Oh and I heard all your ‘whyy’s’ and that’s it. I wanted to check if ‘plan Fluster Adora’ is still in play? Were you successful today?”

“Yeah. I just need to rethink my strategy. Change up a few things,” Catra lied smoothly and Scorpia nodded.

“Oh and thanks for backing me up with Hordak. I…I appreciate it.”

“Hey, that’s what friends are for, right? Now come on, Entrapta and I have just the right thing to calm you down after a day like today.”

“That’s really okay, Scorpia but-“ the feline protested but stopped when vivid images of how she had succumbed to She-ra’s touch invaded her mind.

_I can’t get anything done thinking of Adora. I need a distraction...and Scorpia did offer…_

“-But I need to use the bathroom first!”

Scorpia’s face broke out into a large smile.

“Okay, I’ll tell Entrapta to get ready for our girls night!” Scorpia said excitedly before running down the corridor.

Catra sighed as she sat down on her bed again and she touched her shoulder that had been wounded just a few hours ago. She would’ve been embarrassed if she weren’t so intrigued by the damn princess. 

Her thoughts drifted back to how they had almost kissed in the headquarters. Her initial reaction after escaping the camp was confusion, then weird fuzzy feelings (that she quickly pushed to the back of her mind), then anger, then a mixture of shock, embarrassment and a sense of pride.

Getting reprimanded by Hordak was nothing to the emotional turmoil Adora had put her through that day.

“Well…I guess you played me at my own game, Adora. Can’t say I’m not impressed,” Catra smirked as she gazed up at the ceiling.

 “Looks like I’ll just have to...raise the stakes.”


End file.
